


Двери Тамерлановы

by Ksiezycowy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksiezycowy/pseuds/Ksiezycowy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... в окно бился холодный ветер, кидался ледяными каплями стылого, больше похожего на снегопад, последнего ноябрьского дождя. Ирука сидел на жесткой койке, укутавшись в старый, но все еще мягкий, махровый плед. Но даже с ним, без одежды было холодно. Чунин молча смотрел, как Копия собирается на очередную миссию.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Двери Тамерлановы

**Author's Note:**

> АХТУНГ! Это романс, флафф. Еще раз - романс и флафф. Правда. Реально. Ну, честно-честно. Не десфик. Не ангст. Ничего такого. Просто флафф. Просто романс. Но только спешл фром ми ту ю, как говорится.

 

  
_Рассвета искал -_  
 _Ушел невредим,_  
 _Меня целовал_  
 _Не ты ли один?_  
 _Как у двери Тамерлановой_  
 _Выросла трава;_  
 _Я ли не твоя стрела,_  
 _Я ль тебе не тетива?_  
 _Ты - сердце огня,_  
 _Ты - песня знамен,_  
 _Покинешь меня,_  
 _Степями пленен._  
© Мельница

  
  
... в окно бился холодный ветер, кидался ледяными каплями стылого, больше похожего на снегопад, последнего ноябрьского дождя. Ирука сидел на жесткой койке, укутавшись в старый, но все еще мягкий, махровый плед. Но даже с ним, без одежды было холодно. Чунин молча смотрел, как Копия собирается на очередную миссию.  
Через всю спину Хатаке проходил уродливый широкий шрам, Ирука не мог определить даже отчего он остался - то ли точный удар кусаригамой, то ли кнутом отходили, то ли еще чем-то. Сам рубец был мерзкого тошнотворного буро-малинового цвета, который контрастировал с белой, бледной кожей Копии. Этот шрам начинался от правого плеча и заканчивался над левой ягодицей. Кожа возле него была болезненно-натянутой, хоть сам рубец и выглядел очень старым. Ирука его никогда не трогал и даже в самых диких порывах страсти хватал Какаши только за плечи, до синяков, то хруста костей, но только за плечи, так чтобы не коснуться шрама. Отчего-то Хатаке не любил когда эту рану - трогают. Нервно поводил плечами и начинал сразу злится. Почему Ирука не знал, да и не спрашивал.  
Копия был тощим. Тощим и длинным. Не был накачанным, просто очень жилистым и удивительно сильным. Странно сильным. На руках его были отчетливо видны все вены, они выступали. Копия был тощим, иногда чунину казалось, что все это началось с приступа какой-то горькой нежности, болезненной и не правильной. Хатаке тогда пришел с долгой, очень долгой миссии и очень голодно, очень-очень голодно смотрел на последнее онигири, что лежало на ирукином столе. Такого взгляда Умино не видел даже у бродячих собак. И с вот этого онигири все и началось. Потом был лисий удон, потом домашний рамен...А потом как-то оказалось, что Какаши ходит на завтрак, обед и ужин, смотрит требовательно и голодно. Голоден Копия был не только в плане еды. Голоден во всем - в чувствах, в отношениях, в прикосновениях, во всем. Иногда Ируке казалось, что дзенин его однажды просто сожрет в качестве проявления собственный чувств. Убьет, расчленит и сожрет. Возможно сырым, возможно приготовит, то сожрет это точно. Кости смелет в мелку пыль и из этой пыли вырастит целый сад лилий, разных лилий, мерзких лилий, уродливый лилий. Лилий с противным болотным трупным ароматом. Лилии любят мертвецов.  
Копия не умел проявлять чувства, не умел и не желал. Он не говорил вообще ни о чем таком, просто в какой-то момент остался, расставил на полках свою Ичу-Ичу и всё, уселся на старый потрепанный диван и просто посмотрел на Ируку странным взглядом. Чунину ничего не оставалось как растеряно кивнуть головой и уйти на кухню ставить чай. Чай Какаши пил только белый, какой-то охренительно редкий сорт за охуенно бешенные деньги. Но пах чай приятно, чуть сладковато, но очень нежно. Уже потом от Гая, совершенно случайно, чунин узнал, что это был любимый сорт чая Сакумо. И Ирука старался всеми правдами и не правдами достать этот чай.  
Копия был жадным. Особенно в чувствах - чужие он забирал легко и просто, свои - отдавал редко, очень редко, но очень во время. Он собирал чужое счастье по капелькам, по крупинкам, собирал в себя, копил в себе, радовался этому чужому счастью, как дракон новому золоту. И в нужный момент всё это отдавал тем, кому это было нужно. Ируке ли, Наруто ли, Сакуре ли... вот только с Саске не получилось. Но бывало редко, чаще Какаши в устной форме изливал в мир кровавые подробности работы, в первые несколько раз Ирука, обладающий живым воображением, сделал несколько заходов до унитаза, чтобы проблеватся. Да, об этом рассказывают, но одно дело сухой текст учебника или методического пособия, а другое дело сочный в подробностях пересказ. Высказавшись, Копия затыкался и утыкался в свою Ичу-Ичу...  
Какаши собирался на очередную долгую миссию, отвратительный рубец на спине шевелился, издалека похожий то ли на змею, то ли на какого-то хитрого паразита, который живет на спине дзенина. Удивительно скупыми, но быстрыми движениями, Хатаке собирал сумку, проверял аптечку, кунаи, свитки. Пальцы у Копирующего были очень длинные, тонкие. Такие бывают у музыкантов. Их слабость была удивительно показушной, этими длинными тонкими пальцами Какаши легко ломал руки, пробивал грудные клетки и кирпичные стенки. А Ирука обожал эти пальцы, они были прекрасные, грубые, в мозолях, ободранные, с обкусанными заусенцами, но они были восхитительные. И все еще удивительно чувствительные, стоило их только коснуться языком, как Копия слегка обмирал, немного гневного раздувал тонкие ноздри сломанного кривого сросшегося носа и вопросительно смотрел глаза в глаза. Маленькая слабость великого гения...  
В окно бился холодный ветер, кидался ледяными каплями стылого, больше похожего на снегопад, последнего ноябрьского дождя. Ирука сидел на жесткой койке, укутавшись в старый, но все еще мягкий, махровый плед. Но даже с ним, без одежды было холодно. Чунин молча смотрел, как Копия собирается на очередную миссию.  
— Ты надолго? - Глупейший вопрос, Ирука сам выдавал миссию Хатаке, сам знал,что надолго, но все равно всегда спрашивал. Как человек, а не как чунин или сотрудник отдела аналитики. Голос прозвучал хрипло, чуть надсадно, легкая простуда терзала чунина вот уже пятый день, но тот пытался стойко ее перенести на ногах.  
— Не знаю, - Копия пожал плечами, рубец на спине мерзко улыбнулся, заставляя Ируку скривится, - Как пойдет, - голос без маски у Какаши оказался удивительно напевный, удивительно мягкий, удивительно низкий. Немного хриплый, но хрипотца эта была едва слышимой, очень аккуратной, как легкий стук когтей Паккуна по полу в ирукной комнате, - сам понимаешь ведь...  
— Понимаю, - Ирука поплотнее укутался в старый плед и вздохнул, можно было бы и одеться, но ткань удивительно прекрасно пахнет Копией: лесом, дымом, порохом, собачьей шерстью и совсем чуть-чуть можжевельником.  
— Подойди, пожалуйста, - в исполнении Какаши "пожалуйста" почти всегда звучало как приказ. Это было одновременно и забавно, и немного грустно. Но делать нечего, Ирука встал с кровати. Пол под босыми ногами оказался удивительно холодным и неприятным. Старый плед сполз вслед за своим хозяином и самым кончиком касался пола, старого, местами весьма щербатого пола.  
— Вот, - Копия не глядя протянул два каких-то ключа.  
— Что это?  
— Ключи, - Ирука не видел лица любовника, но был готов поклясться, что тот изгибает брови в знаке удивления.  
— Я вижу. От чего эти ключи.  
— От отцовского дома, - Ровная фраза без эмоций, только от цепкого ирукиного взгляда не ускользает как слегка подрагивают пальцы Копии, - Приведи его в порядок.  
— Зачем?  
— Мы будем там жить. - Какаши не спрашивал, он утверждал и констатировал. Любой кто плохо знал Копию мог бы решить, что тому просто наплевать на мнение любовника. Но это было не так. Именно сейчас Хатаке предлагал, стесняясь предлагал, стесняясь рассказывал, пусть и в такой ультимативной форме, о своих чувствах, не говоря о своих чувствах.  
— Хорошо, - Ирука взял с открытой белой ладони ключи, чуть касаясь самыми кончиками шершавой кожи, и снова отметил легкую дрожь пальцев, ладони, руки, плеча, спины, всего Копии.  
— Ир-р-р-рука, - "Р" звучит как раскат грома, но не пугающе, а скорее слегка томно, вальяжно. Чунин улыбаясь, уходил в сторону старой жесткой койки. Старый плед медленно скользил с плеч на спину, со спины на ягодицы и на пол...  
... в окно бился холодный ветер, кидался ледяными каплями стылого, больше похожего на снегопад, последнего ноябрьского дождя.


End file.
